pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
Road Trip
and |director = Frederick K. Keller |guest_star = Lisa Cerasoli |last name = Malloy |location = Blue Cove, DE |previous_episode = Risqué Business |next_episode = Extreme}} Road Trip is the fifth episode of the fourth season of The Pretender which first aired November 13, 1999 on NBC in the United States. It features a first appearance of Lisa Cerasoli as Zoe. Recap In the beginning of the episode Miss Parker, Broots and Sydney follow Jarod's clues to a cornfield near Kansas. While there they find a scarecrow and a yellow brick with an address. As they go to the address a man locks them inside a building, refusing to let them out without the "magic words". The threesome start walking the maze inspired by Wizard of Oz, that Jarod left them. They find a GI Joe doll, that belonged to Broots, who was reminded the time when he was 12 and had measles, that almost killed him. While in hospital isolation ward, his brother sent him the doll that reminded Broots of his home and friends and doing so "saved his life". The next one that Jarod sent down memory lane was Sydney with a record, that reminded him the '40 when he and Jacob were kids and the allies had liberated them from the camps, after what they returned home that was in ruins. From those ruins they found the record and they remembered how their mother used to dance with their dad while this record was playing. The third item they found was a thimble, that reminded Miss Parker of her lonely childhood with father mostly at the Centre and mother doing good in some orphanage, and how a snowstorm bound the family together one day. They played Monopoly all day together and Miss Parker had the thimble as her token in the game. With all of those sweet memories they figure out the magic words "There's no place like home". Instead of the home they head back to the Centre and find out that a wicked witch, resembling Miss Parker is there awaiting them, Parker throws water on it, it melts and reveals the next clue. Parker asks to "start up her broomstick" and they head back to where they started, where Sydney find's a note in the scarecrow's pocket, that says: "there's no place like home, so why don't you let me find mine". In the same time Jarod has finished a pretend as a stock analyst and eats a brunch in a diner when a girl in a run storms in and tries to hide herself. Jarod asks if she needs help, she initally refuses but to hide herself from the man who follows her, she kisses Jarod, then runs. Jarod follows her and they drive away together. As it turns out Zoe runs from her abusive ex-boyfriend, Vince, who is a police officer. They buy lemonade from two girls and she gives both of them a hundred dollar bill for it, Jarod finds even more from her bag and asks that she told him the truth, whether she robbed a bank and that's why she has an APP on her. She tells of her abusive relationship that the money, 27,000 dollars, and the car are her only savings and drops him off in a nearby gas-station. She refills and gets arrested, because of the APP that was set by her ex. Jarod pretends to be Jarod Malloy from Warrington PD and get's Zoe out before her ex enters the building. After that they decide to go on a road trip, so after a lot of driving Zoe decides to go visit her grandma and asks Jarod if he would be willing to pretend for her. He agrees, and it Zoe introduces Jarod as her husband. As it turns out Zoe's sister Linda and her husband were there and treated Zoe as the black sheep in the family. She tells them that Jarod works as an aerospace engineer who designs commercial airliners, as it turns out her sister's husband has a similar occupation and he asks something airliners specific and Jarod reveals a detail that even the guy himself didn't knew. In the evening Jarod find's out that Zoe has cancer, and she has no intention to cure herself. They drive away the next day and go to a motel, they go skinny dipping in the pool there and get intimate. The next morning she cuffs Jarod to the bed, while saying that "falling in love was not a part of the plan". In front of the building she runs in to Vince who traced her when she paid with her credit card for the room, Jarod gets out and fights with Vince, after the fight Zoe drives away alone. Jarod finds her in top of the cliff, preventing her from jumping off. he convinces her to live on, and not to throw her life away, because she blames herself of her twin sister's death, who fell off the same cliff. She comes down and stays with her grandmom, Jarod has to leave as always and does so with tears glimmering in his eyes. Pretend Ar the start of the episode Jarod had finished a pretend as a stock analyst. To help Zoe he pretends to be Jarod Malloy from Warrington PD and while visiting Zoe's grandma he pretends to be an aerospace engineer who designs commercial airliners. Quotes * Miss Parker: We have entered the Jarod zone. * Jarod: Let's go share the good news...Honey. * Zoe's grandma: He's really something. * Miss Parker: He's a jerk, and this proves it. * Miss Parker: Let's go find out what our little flying monkey's up to. * Zoe: Nowhere. Anywhere. Hey, Somewhere's right up the road, drop you off? * Jarod: Nowhere. Anywhere. Already been somewhere. * Zoe: Jarod, you scare me. * Zoe: Falling in love wasn't part of the plan. * Miss Parker: If I only had a brain. Trivia French episode title: La Folle Équipée Related Links Season 4, Episode 71, Road Trip at Lois' Daily Planet Pretender Website Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Jarod&Zoey Category:Season 4 episodes